Sotto la pioggia
by haruanto
Summary: Una breve fanfic che mi è stata ispirata da un'immagine molto dolce di Haruka e Michiru sotto la pioggia, che ho trovato sul web. Sentimenti dal punto di vista di Michiru.


Non possiedo i diritti di SailorMoon, questo racconto è frutto della mia fantasia ed è ispirato ad un'immagine che ho trovato sul web di Haruka e Michiru sotto la pioggia.

Ogni volta che la guardava il suo petto andava a fuoco, i battiti acceleravano, un calore intenso veniva su dal basso ventre e risaliva sul viso, le guance rosse la tradivano, pensieri nuovi e inaspettati, affolavano la sua mente confondendola come mai prima d'ora. Quello sguardo fiero e sprezzante, quegli occhi impenetrabili, la inquietavano. "_Cosa stai pensando Haruka? Anche tu provi quello che provo io?"._ Queste domande la facevano impazzire, per non parlare di quel continuo flirtare, a volte le sembrava di camminare sul filo di un rasoio, le piaceva stare al gioco, ma sapeva che prima o poi quel gioco sarebbe diventato qualcosa di pericoloso, qualcosa che le avrebbe fatto del male. Non poteva permetterlo,_ "La missione prima di tutto." _Ripetè di nuovo dentro di sè come un mantra. Ma nemmeno lei ci credeva più, Haruka era dappertutto, era entrata dentro di lei con la forza di uno tsunami, lei la principessina triste e solitaria, la perfettina senza cuore nè anima, che si contorce le budella per un maschiaccio, un bad-boy, un corridore da strapazzo, idolo delle ragazzine; già peccato che sia una donna come lei. No lei un'anima ce l'ha e anche un cuore, un cuore che adesso batte forte e le tormenta il petto al pensiero di Haruka Tennoh. Meglio andare a fare una nuotata, l'acqua, come sempre, la calmerà.

Il suono stridulo della campanella la riportò alla realtà, distolse gli occhi dalla tela sulla quale stava lavorando nelle ulime due ore, lo sguardo severo, quel dipinto non la convinceva ancora. Il professore si avvicinò a lei, "Molto bene signorina Kaioh, anche oggi ha fatto un ottimo lavoro, i suoi chiaroscuri sono degni dei migliori artisti in circolazione. ". Lei si alzò, posò il pennello nella vaschetta del solvente e fece un lieve inchino all'uomo che le stava difronte. "Grazie professor Morimoto, lei è troppo generoso nei suoi giudizi." Il docente rispose a sua volta con un lieve inchino, dopodiché congedò la classe.

L'ultima campanella annunciò la fine delle lezioni, gli studenti schiamazzavano e correvano verso i cancelli, il venerdì pomeriggio è festa grande per tutti, la brezza fresca dell'autunno era piacevole a quell'ora di primo pomeriggio, quando il sole ancora scalda. Un gruppo di ragazze era fermo appena fuori dall'ingresso principale del Mugen Gauken, dietro di loro poteva scorgere una chioma bionda un po' ribelle di un individuo piuttosto alto, Michiru si avvicinò incuriosita. Il famoso pilota Haruka Tenoh era in piedi appoggiato al muro di cinta della scuola, le mani infilate con disinvoltura nelle tasche dei pantaloni della sua uniforme maschile, la camicia bianca immacolata sotto la giacca, la cravatta leggermente slacciata e quei ciuffi biondi che cadevano casualmente sulla fronte, quel suo sorriso sghembo, era tutto un concentrato di sex appeal! "Haruka-san quando sarà la tua prossima gara?" squittì una brunetta dalle guance rosse. "Al momento il campionato è fermo per la pausa invernale, ma alla mia prima gara di marzo ti farò recapitare i biglietti per venire a vedermi", rispose la bionda, con quella sua voce bassa e roca; poi con un gesto quasi teatrale si sfilò la mano dalla tasca, mise due dita sotto al mento della ragazza per alzarle il viso e si abbassò all'altezza del suo sguardo. "Una bella ragazza come te, merita senz'altro di far parte del mio fan club ufficiale.". A quelle parole il viso della fanciulla divenne paonazzo e tutte le altre iniziarono a borbottare per ricevere le stesse attenzioni. La ragazza dai capelli acquamarina si avvicinò, schiarendosi la voce per farsi notare, lo sguardo di Haruka si spostò immediatamente su di lei, Michiru si fece largo tra il gruppetto, con disinvoltura si scostò i capelli all'indietro e le sue labbra rosee si piegarono in un lieve sorriso. Le altre ragazze si spostarono di lato per farla passare, ammirate dalla sua grazia e bellezza, sembrava una regina che passa tra due ali di popolo che le lanciano petali di rose, era una scena surreale. Haruka si avvicinò a lei e le prese la cartella dalle mani, portandosela dietro la spalla, "Spiacente signorine, per oggi il tempo che avevo da dedicarvi è esaurito, ma non disperate la prossima volta avrò ancora piacere di intrattenermi con delle simpatiche fanciulle come voi." Le studentesse a loro volta salutarono con gli occhi a cuore e dei lunghi sospiri, mentre la coppia si allontava. Comminavano l'una accanto all'altra senza nemmeno sfiorarsi, poi la bionda ruppe il silenzio. "Allora, come è andata la tua giornata? ". "Abbastanza bene. E tu invece?", rispose Michiru. "Uhm, non mi lamento". "Non sembri molto soddisfatta ed io che credevo fosse stata proficua con le nuove fans che hai conquistato!". - _Ecco che ricomincia il gioco_ - pensò Haruka, sorridendo dentro di sé. "Be', che c'è sei gelosa? Tranquilla sai che sei sempre la prima a ricevere i biglietti per le mie gare, non ho intenzione di toglierti l'esclusiva! ". "Oh ma che pensiero premuroso, ma non preoccuparti per me, piuttosto conserva i biglietti per le tue ammiratrici, guai se rimanessi senza a causa mia! Vuol dire che mi sacrificherò a guardarti da casa per lasciare il posto tua nuova amichetta." Haruka quasi scoppiava a ridere, "Oh oh quanta acidità nella tua voce! La signorina perfettina Kaio Michiru ha perso le staffe?". Il volto di Michiru era imperturbabile, non le avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di farsi vedere nervosa. "Si sbaglia signor pallonegonfiato Haruka Tennoh, ero solo preoccupata di non rubare spazio al suo numeroso seguito di adolescenti in tempesta ormonale. Ma può sempre chiedere agli organizzatori di allargare gli spalti per contenere il suo seguito! ".

Haruka sbuffò divertita, "Un punto per te Michi", niente da fare, non riusciva proprio a farle perdere le staffe, aveva sempre la risposta pronta. Michiru anche sorrise, sollevando il viso per godere del sole. "Che bella giornata! " sospirò. Haruka si fermò ad osservarla, era così bella, delicata, piena di talento, la sua amica era davvero una persona straordinaria, a volte si sentiva indegna a starle accanto. - _Non ho speranze con lei _- pensò, abbassando la testa maliconicamente. Michiru aveva fatto qualche passo in avanti, si voltò e si accorse dello sguardo torvo della sua compagna e le si avvicinò, "Qualcosa non va?". "No niente, solo un pensiero. " Si affrettò a dire la bionda, "Si in effetti la giornata è splendida. Non ho voglia di tornare a casa, ti va di fare un giro al mare?". Il viso di Michiru si illuminò.

La brezza marina era così fresca, il cielo aveva sfumature di rosso e arancione, era quasi il tramonto e l'acqua era di un blu intenso. Michiru passeggiava sulla battigia a piedi scalzi, le piaceva quel contatto con il suo elemento, il freddo dell'acqua non la disturbava, anzi provava una sensazione di benessere che si irradiava in tutto il corpo. Haruka era qualche metro dietro di lei, i piedi sulla sabbia, al contrario della sua amica era diffidente nei confronti dell'acqua, preferiva restarne fuori; piuttosto godeva del vento sulla faccia e tra i capelli. Michiru si voltò a guardarla, le piaceva quell'immagine, se avesse avuto con lei una tela l'avrebbe dipinta. Haruka in piedi con le mani in tasca, i capelli arruffati e lo sguardo perso in punto lontano. Sembrava così forte apparentemente, ma lei sapeva quanta paura e quanta angoscia si celavano sotto quella maschera di strafottenza. La ragazza acquamarina si avvicinò, le prese una mano e la strinse tra le sue. La bionda quasi sobbalzò dalla sorpresa, Michiru le diede uno sguardo preoccupato. "Vuoi dirmi cosa c'è che non va? ", "Niente.", "Questa non è una risposta accettabile." insistette. Haruka sorrise, "Non ti arrendi mai tu?", anche Michiru sorrise, "No mai. So che sei preoccupata per la missione, ma sono sicura che adesso che combattiamo assieme ce la faremo. Fermeremo il caos." Haruka la guardò intensamente, aveva così tanta voglia di stringerla e baciarla. "Si hai ragione, dobbiamo farcela.", rispose, poi si voltò, slegando la sua mano da quelle di Michiru, "Si è fatto tardi, ti accompagno a casa" disse seccamente, mentre si voltava, lo sguardo di Michiru era un misto di delusione e tristezza. "Haruka perché mi lasci sempre fuori? ".

Ciocche di capelli acquamarina le cadevano sul viso, il respiro si faceva sempre più affannato, le mani scorrevano sulle cosce sode e liscie, su fino alle natiche, la bocca era affamata di quelle labbra morbide, la mente offuscata dal desiderio. "Michiru oh Michiru..." sussurava tra gli spasmi. Poi all'improvviso sobbalzò, la fronte imperlata di sudore, gli occhi scrutavano il buio, solo un attimo e capì che si trovava nel suo letto. Un trillo fastidioso le tormentava la testa, "Ma che diavolo..." pensò, sul comondino un orologio da polso squillava e pulsava una luce intermittente. "Il comunicatore! Oh cazzo, Michiru!". Afferrò subito l'aggeggio ed aprì uno sportellino che nascondeva un piccolo altoparlante, "Nettuno dove sei? ", "Vieni alla fabbrica abbandonata a Kanagawa, presto!", "Arrivo subito! Resisti!". Si buttò giù dal letto e afferrò un paio di jeans, il tempo di mettere su gli stivaletti da moto ed era già fuori dalla porta. La motocicletta sfrecciava per le strade buie di Tokyo ad una velocità impressionante, "Cazzo Haruka! Tu e i tuoi sogni del cazzo! Se succede qualcosa a Michiru...", rifuggì da quel pensiero accelerando ancora più forte, se fosse stato possibile avrebbe volato.

Un mostro, metà uomo, metà macchina, con grosse pinze al posto delle mani dalle quali pendevano pesanti catene d'acciaio, stava in piedi su un vecchio macchinario industriale abbandonato. Una delle catene era attorcigliata al collo di Sailor Neptune che cercava disperatamente di divincolarsi. Haruka osservò la scena da una finestra rotta cercando di non farsi vedere, tirò furi la sua penna di trasformazione e chiamò a se il potere di Urano, fu un attimo, il demone si girò verso la fonte di luce, "World shaking!", un'onda d'urto lo investì come un terremoto, la catena si ritirò insieme a lui, liberando la guerriera di Nettuno che cadde a terra inerme. Haruka fu subito su di lei."Michiru stai bene?, Michiru tossì toccandosi la gola, "Credo di si", alzò lo sguardo su Uranus e vide alle sue spalle il demone che si rialzava pronto a colpire, con un colpo di reni spinse a terra Haruka e le fece scudo con il suo corpo, la catena d'acciaio la colpì con violenza sulla schiena, il dolore fu così intenso da farla svenire. Haruka era schoccata, la rabbia iniziò a ribollire dentro di lei, il mostro la guardò con un ghigno sul volto deforme, "Ho fatto fuori la tua amica, ora tocca a te!", disse con voce metallica. Haruka sentì il potere formarsi nel palmo della mano, sapeva bene di essere la guerriera più forte del sistema solare esterno, un sorriso amaro le si formò sulle labbra, "Fossi in te non ne sarei così sicuro! ". La mano si strinse in un pugno e con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo lanciò di nuovo il suo attaccò, una sfera di energia si abbattè sul suolo scavando un solco nel cemento, la luce avvolse il corpo del daimon che si squagliò come metallo fuso. Un uomo in tuta da lavoro emerse dalla nuvola di fumo del daimon in dissolvenza, sopra di lui fluttuava il cristallo del cuore, la senshi del vento lo prese con delicatezza, lo scrutò per alcuni istanti e dopo essersi sincerata che non si trattava di un talismano lo ripose nel petto dell'individuo. Gli toccò il polso, il battito era debole ma regolare, avrebbe chiamato un'ambulanza per essere sicura che stesse bene. Michiru aveva ripreso i sensi ma giaceva a terra dolorante, Haruka le si avvicinò, "Ce la fai ad alzarti?" si limitò a chiederle, le porse le mani per aiutarla, "Credo di si", la senshi del mare si aggrappò alle braccia forti della sua compagna e si rimise in piedi, Haruka la guardava con uno sguardo serio, quasi severo, "Sono in moto, credi di farcela a stare seduta dietro?", Michiru notò la durezza nell'espressione della sua patner, ma fece finta di nulla. "Sto bene, non preoccuparti ce la faccio" la rassicurò. "Ok andiamo allora" Uranus si voltò e riprendendo la sua forma civile, si avviò all'esterno senza nemmeno aspettarla.

Mandò giù le pillole e si appoggiò lentamente sui cuscini, la schiena le faceva male, sperava che gli antidolorifici, assieme al suo potere senshi l'avrebbero rimessa in sesto, la sveglia segnava le 02.00 di notte. _"Fra 4 ore devo alzarmi per andare a scuola". _Si impose di chiudere gli occhi e dormire, ma lo sguardo gelido che le aveva dato Haruka sulla porta di casa, continuava a tormentarla._ "Cosa c'è di sbagliato con te Ruka?"_ Un sospiro e poi giù un altro antidolorifico, per lenire il dolore delle ossa e anche del cuore.

"Bene ragazzi, per questo fine settimana vi lascio da leggere i Capitoli 34, 35 e 36. A lunedì.", la professoressa di letteratura inglese chiuse il libro davanti a sé e si congedò con un sorriso tra gli sbuffi degli studenti. Michiru rimise a posto le sue cose lentamente, i suoi compagni di classe si erano già dileguati, ma lei non aveva fretta. Negli ultimi due giorni da quando avevano combattuto il demone nella vecchia fabbrica, Haruka non si era fatta viva, non l'aveva aspettata all'uscita da scuola nè durante la pausa pranzo, come faceva di solito. _"A volte non riesco a capire cosa le passa per la testa",_ pensierosa si avviò verso casa. La giornata era fredda, il cielo iniziziava ad incupire, le nuvole basse e scure non promettevano nulla di buono, eppure non aveva voglia di tornare a casa, l'idea di passare i prossimi due giorni in un appartamento vuoto la rendeva malinconica come non mai. Senza rendersene conto aveva cambiato strada entrando nel parco Juban, passeggiando tra i viali deserti si ritrovò a sbucare dall'altra parte della città, casualmente nei pressi dell'appartamento di Haruka. Sospirò osservando la piccola palazzina difronte a lei, _"E adesso cosa faccio? _, si chiese, poi prese il coraggio a due mani e decise di salire le scale? "_Ormai sono qui, tanto vale provare a vedere se c'è". _

Suonò il campanello una volta, nessuna risposta, si sentiva incredibilmente stupida ad essere arrivata fin lì, provò una seconda volta, ancora niente. Si girò per andarsene, quando improvvisamente la porta si aprì, Haruka era lì in piedi, indossava i suoi soliti jeans dal taglio maschile e camicia bianca, aveva l'aria stanca, come se non dormisse da un po'. Però non sembrava stupita nel vederla. "Ciao", disse Michiru un po' in imbarazzo, "Ciao rispose la bionda con la sua voce roca, "Non ti ho visto a scuola, allora... ho pensato", Haruka incrociò le braccia al petto, "Ho avuto da fare", era fredda scostante, "Capisco", ancora silenzio. "Non mi fai entrare?, chiese con un sussurro, Haruka abbassò lo sguardo, "E che stavo per uscire", "Con questo tempo?", la recer fece spallucce, Michiru si sentì piccola, piccola, "È evidente che non gradisci la mia compagnia. Scusa se ti ho disturbata." La ragazza acquamarina feece un lieve inchino e si voltò per andaresene. Haruka chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e si fece scivolare giù sul pavimento, l'espressione addolorata della sua patner l'aveva colpita come un pugno nello stomaco.

"_Questo cielo rispecchia il mio animo oggi_", pensò Michiru con il naso all'insù, le gocce di pioggia iniziavano a scendere sempre più copiose, si strinse le braccia al petto ranicchiandosi sul bordo in cemento della scogliera. Nessuno sarebbe rimasto lì con quelle condizioni meteo, il mare era agitato, cavalloni carichi di schiuma si infrangevano sugli scogli, non importava, non aveva paura del suo elemento, non le avrebbe fatto del male, o almeno non più dell'indifferenza di Haruka. Sospirò. Era sempre stata sola nella sua vita, veniva da una famiglia ricca, i suoi genitori non le avevano mai fatto mancare alcun tipo di lusso, insegnanti privati, collegi, viaggi di studio. Per loro la forma contava più di ogni altra cosa, erano la classica famiglia giapponese di ceto alto, dovevano mantenere la loro rigida apparenza anche con la loro unica e a loro modo amata figlia. Le sue giornate erano scandite dagli impegni che le imponevano i suoi genitori, ma paradossalmente si sentiva sempre vuota. Non aveva molti amici, anzi, a dire il vero nessuno. Era troppo bella, troppo brava, semplicemente troppo perfetta perché qualcuno potesse avvicinarsi a lei. Allora si era chiusa nel suo mondo fatto di arte, musica e acqua, finché non iniziarono quegli strani incubi sulla fine del mondo e poi ci fu quella luce, il bastone che appare di fronte a lei e poi tutto cambiò. Si rese conto del perché era diversa da tutti gli altri, del suo insolito sesto senso nel riuscire a sentire messaggi premonitori ascoltando il rumore del mare. Nel giro di poco tutto cambiò, la bolla della sua esistenza tranquilla si ruppe quando ci fu l'incontro con Leì. La predestinata ad essere la sua patner in battaglia, la custode del suo pianeta gemello, e non per ultimo l'unica persona per cui il suo cuore iniziò a battere più forte. Tutti i muri invisibili di compostezza e freddezza che aveva alzato intorno al suo essere erano crollati davanti a quegli occhi verdi, l'inizio di quel rapporto di collaborazione e di amicizia aveva stravolto tutto il suo mondo. Sapeva che avevano una missione cruciale da compiere, che da loro dipendeva il destino dell'umanità, ma aldilà di tutto la sua vita adesso pareva finalmente aver preso un senso. La mattina era felice di svegliarsi semplicemente perché sapeva di non essere più sola, aveva una persona speciale con cui condividere le sue giornate, con cui parlare, scherzare, passeggiare assieme. Haruka non era solo la sua patner senshi, sapeva bene che dentro di lei provava sentimenti inspiegabili per lei, voleva proteggerla, voleva starle accanto e questo improvviso cambiamento, il distacco che aveva avuto negli ultimi giorni era così doloroso e inaccettabile che la faceva sentire persa e avvilita. Il telefono continuava a squillare a vuoto, poi si attaccò la segreteria, "Michiru, scusami per prima, se sei lì ti prego rispondi, provo a chiamarti da ore ormai, sono davvero preoccupata." Haruka riagganciò il telefono e si diresse verso la finestra, il temporale imperversava sulla città, il cielo era plumbeo e la pioggia non accennava a smettere. "Dove Diavolo può essere andata con questo tempo!". Mise su il suo giubbotto di pelle e uscì, scelse di prendere la moto, anche se era pericoloso con le strade bagnate, avrebbe potuto muoversi più agevolmente per perlustrare la città alla ricerca della sua amica. Ormai era sera, si era fatto buio, faceva anche piuttosto freddo e le strade erano deserte, era andata a casa di Michiru ma non c'era, era anche passata dall'auditorium dove faceva le sue prove di violino, ma era tutto chiuso, aveva fatto un giro nel parco, ma nulla. Il rombo della moto si faceva largo tra le vie di Tokyo, poi all'improvviso un 'idea le balenò in mente, "Non può essere! Con questo tempo è da pazzi!". La moto sfrecciava nella lunga la galleria, le luci dei lampioni battevano sulla visiera del casco a intermittenza, poi all'improvviso si ritrovò di nuovo sotto uno scroscio d'acqua, il mare era nero e tumultuoso.

Haruka continuava a correre e a guardare la scogliera di fianco a sé, l'alta marea aveva invaso quasi tutta la spiaggia, c'era ancora un piccolo tratto di costa che non era stato allagato, su di esso scorse un piccolo capanno abbandonato. Lo stridore dei freni fu attutito dall'acqua, la moto scivolò sull'asfalto viscido piegandosi su un lato, Haruka cercò di tenerla su con tutte le sue forze, ma nonostante fosse una pilota esperta, le gomme slittarono sul fondo bagnato perdendo aderenza, a quel punto lasciò andare il manubrio e la moto scivolò via sull'asfalto fermandosi contro il guard rail. Fortuna che in quel momento non passava nessuno o l'incidente avrebbe potuto avere conseguenze più gravi. Si rialzò senza nemmeno badare al jeans strappato sul ginocchio e alla conseguente ferita, gettò via il casco e con un balzo era sulla banchina in cemento scendendo verso la spiaggia. "Michiru! Michiru!", la ragazza acquamarina alzò la testa scrutando nel buoio attraverso la pioggia, non riusciva a scorgere nulla, pensava di avere le allucinazioni, non sapeva nemmeno da quanto tempo era lì, ranicchiata sotto la tettoia di quel vecchio capanno di pescatori, appoggiò di nuovo la testa sulle ginocchia sconsolata, poi all'improvviso sentì qualcosa di caldo coprirle le spalle, alzò il viso e le sembrò di vedere un angelo biondo di fronte a se, le ci volle qualche attimo per realizzare chi era. "Haruka?"sgranò gli occhi dalla sorpresa. La bionda si piegò in ginocchio difronte a lei, le sistemò meglio il giubbotto di pelle per coprirla, "Si può sapere cosa ti salta in mente? Sei fradicia, ti prenderai un raffreddore così! Oltre che è pericoloso stare qui con l'alta marea! ", gli occhi di Michiru si fecero lucidi, si strinse nel torpore della giacca di Haruka, ne assaporò l'odore, sapeva di rose, di olio per motori, ma soprattutto sapeva di Haruka. "Non è il mare che mi fa paura", disse, alzandosi, non riusciva a reggere il suo sguardo senza piangere e si voltò. "Allora cosa?", la guerriera di Urano sembrava esasperata, "Non lo immagini Haruka?", la voce della principessa del mare si fece disperata, le lacrime iniziarono a sgorgare senza più freni. "Sei tu. Sei tu che mi fai paura! Prima sei così premurosa e gentile e un attimo dopo sei fredda e scostante! Non capisco cosa c'è di sbagliato con te! " le urlò. Non aveva mai alzato la voce così in vita sua. Haruka sembrava ancora più furiosa, "Cosa c'è di sbagliato con me Michiru? Tu cos' hai che non va? Ti sei forse dimenticata che abbiamo una missione da compiere? Ti sei scordata che il destino di milioni di persone dipende solo da noi?", anche Haruka urlava adesso. Michiru si voltò a guardarla, occhi azzurri fissi in quelli verdi, "Certo che no! E' ovvio. Non capisco a cosa ti riferisci. ", "Mi riferisco al fatto che hai rischiato due volte la tua vita per salvarmi. Sei stata una sciocca irresponsabile! ", gli occhi di Haruka erano gelidi, il viso tirato, Michiru era sconvolta, si avventò su di lei, la giacca scivolò a terra, le battè i pugni sul petto con rabbia, "Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Lasciarti morire?" continuò ad urlare tra i singhiozzi, Haruka le afferrò i polsi, "Si avresti dovuto, per il perseguimento della missione una di noi DEVE rimanere in vita! Lo capisci questo? Ad ogni costo Michi! Anche a costo di lasciare che l'altra muoia!", si accorse che continuava a stringerle forte i polsi, allentò la presa e le prese il volto tra le mani, delicatamente posò la fronte su quella di lei, "Promettimi che non lo farai maì più Michi, che non metterai più a rischio la tua vita per me. Ti prego.", disse di nuovo con calma. "Non posso farlo", la voce di Michiru era flebile, quasi un sussurro. Alzò la testa per guardare Haruka negli occhi appoggiò le mani stancamente sul suo petto, quasi in segno di resa, strinse il bavero della camicia nervosamente, poi salì su intrecciando le dita nei corti capelli biondi, quasi aggrappandosi a lei, "Non posso promettertelo Haruka, perché io ti amo!". La senshi del vento sgranò gli occhi, sapeva di provare dei sentimenti forti per la sua patner, ma mai avrebbe pensato di essere ricambiata. Attirò la ragazza acquamarina più vicino a sé e la baciò, la baciò con fervore, quasi con rabbia, con tutto il desiderio e l'amore che aveva in corpo per questa donna. Michiru dovette alzarsi sulle punte e aggrapparsi al collo di Haruka, per non essere travolta dalla prepotenza di quel bacio, ma anche lei lo ricambiò con fervore, ci mise dentro tutti i suoi sentimenti inespressi, tutta la frustrazione per quella storia d'amore che desiderava così ardentemente e il destino le impediva di avere. Dopo istanti interminabili, Haruka ruppe il bacio e si staccò lentamente dalle labbra di Michiru, le accarezzò le guance con i pollici, poi si chinò a raccogliere la sua giacca e l'avvolse attorno al corpo di Michiru, abbracciandola. "Ti amo Michi. Ti prometto che un giorno, quando tutto questo sarà finito, vivremo la nostra vita come due persone normali, ma fino ad allora, fino a quando non avremmo trovato i talismani e fermato il silenzio, il nostro dovere verrà prima dei nostri sentimenti. " Michiru si strinse nel petto di Haruka, "Ti prometto che d'ora in poi sarò più prudente", sussurrò. Ma dentro di sé pensava, _"Finché avrò vita, fino al mio ultimo respiro, io non lascerò che tu muoia, Haruka Tennoh"_


End file.
